


No Vacancy.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: swifties
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, it just happens guys, kaylor - Freeform, without knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: "It's fine, I need you here with me Kar. My bed is way too big and too lonely without you. Bring some of your clothes too so you don't have to rush back to your apartment every morning when you come and stay over. You can put them in one of my drawer."That was the text that started it all.





	

**Day one.**

She remembered the first time that it happened,  she was begging Taylor to stay; To choose New York over, London. She was begging her not to pack up everything and move to the other side of the globe. She was sitting on the ottoman right in front of Taylor while the other girl sit on the couch and stare back at her. Their knees were touching, their hands rested on their laps and Karlie desperately wanted to reach over and grab Taylor's hand.

"Why?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows. Wondering while her friend was doing everything to make her stay. "Why do you want me to stay? Just give me one good reason and I'll think about it" Taylor said and Karlie just took a deep breath. She finally found the courage to reached over and grabbed Taylor's right hand before pulling it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly. She was waiting for Taylor to pull her hand away; she was waiting for her to ask her to stop, to ask her what the hell is going on but none of that happened. Karlie look up at her and see the same piercing blue eyes staring back at her with a soft smile casting across her lips.

"Karlie" She whisper softly as she lean closer to Karlie, their faces were inches apart and Karlie can literally hear Taylor breathing slowly. "Tell me to stay, Karlie and I'll stay. Tell me and I won't go"

"Promise?" Karlie said breathlessly.

"Yes"

"Stay with me, Taylor" She paused "I need you here with me. I want you here" Karlie said and for what seems like forever, Taylor finally lean in and captured her lips. Karlie always dreamed about kissing Taylor and thinking about how soft her lips would be. She could feel Taylor's free hand place softly on her cheek; her fingers runs trails from her cheek to her jaw then she rest her hand on the back of her neck. Karlie could feel goosebumps running up her arm, it's such a weird feeling but Karlie like it. She likes the rush of kissing her friend, she likes when the body totally goes again what her brain tell her not to do. She likes it when she didn't listen to all the alarm and all the red flags that flying in her head, telling her how this was such a bad idea. She didn't care because with Taylor, everything is worth it.

 

She could feel Taylor tugging her closer, pulling her up from the ottoman and on to her. Karlie was hovering over Taylor with her hands pressed on the couch next to Taylor's head; she's breathing hard, her heart was beating so loud she was sure that Taylor could hear it. Taylor slipped her hands under Karlie's thin t-shirt, grazing her fingertips on Karlie's toned stomach while keeping her eyes on the other girl.

"Do you want me to stop?" Taylor asked, her voice was so calm and Karlie still trying to wrapped her head around the fact that this is happening. She was making out with her friend on her couch.

"No" Karlie said, leaning down and captured Taylor's lips, bitting down the blonde's lower lip before earning a groan from her.

"Off" she commanded as she tugged the front of Karlie's shirt and Karlie obeyed. Once she got rid of her shirt, she leaned down and unbutton Taylor's shirt before moving to Taylor's jeans. She could feel those blue eyes on her, staring at her with desire. Karlie thought that her brain has shut down when she saw Taylor in front of her in matching bra and underwear. She could hear the other girl chuckle before reaching up and pulling her down.

 

The next thing Karlie knew was Taylor straddling her on the couch as she gasped for air while Taylor suck and bit on her neck. She didn't know that she loves the sensation of being bite; she's sure that Taylor was going to leave marks there but she didn't care, she want her to. She felt her bra coming undone and Taylor's hands running down her back before circling around and caress her breasts. Her brain went blank as soon as Taylor slide one of her hand down her pants and runs her fingers along Karlie's core. Karlie's hands gripped tighter to Taylor's waist; she felt like she's about to explode. Taylor was everywhere at once; her lips were sucking and leaving marks on Karlie's neck, her left hand nursing her breast while her right hand was tug inside Karlie's pant.

"Taylor, please" She pleaded "Stop teasing" She said and she could've sworn that she felt Taylor chuckled and smirk against her neck.

"Just because you said _Please_ " And that's when Taylor slipped two fingers inside of Karlie. That's when she lost all the sense and thoughts; all she could feel like Taylor's touches. That was the first time, she came undone right there in the middle on Taylor's living room on her couch. The imagine of Taylor smirking down at her in just her lace black underwear; sweat running down her body and Karlie thought she was going come again by just staring at Taylor.

 

When the morning light comes shine through the crack in the curtain in Taylor's bedroom and after Karlie's alarm went off, she was already on her feet and finding all the clothes that scattered around Taylor's apartment. She doesn't remember how they end up in bed but she woke up to Taylor laying with her face buried in the pillow. Karlie didn't want to leave but she have to; duty called. After gathering all her clothes and got dressed, Karlie walk toward  Taylor side of the bed before leaning down closer to the sleeping beauty. She push the hair that covered her face away and tugged it behind her ear before leaning down and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey" Karlie whisper softly.

"Hey" Taylor said with a raspy voice. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I gotta leave, got some photoshoot to do" Karlie said before leaning in and kiss Taylor on the lips while Taylor kiss her back lazily.

"See you soon" Taylor said before closing her eyes, ready to fall back to sleep.

"I'll see you" Karlie said as she slowly back away. She takes a moment to linger at the bedroom door, taking all of Taylor's in; memorizing every details before taking a deep breath and rush for the front door.

 

When she arrived half an hour late for the photoshoot and got dragged to the make up right away. That's when the stylist notice the bruises on Karlie's neck and collarbone and she started to complain about how hard it would be to cover this up. Karlie doesn't even feel bad for it.

 

**Day Four**

They didn't talk much about what happened a couple days ago. Taylor was out of town for her business and Karlie was busy running around for her shoots and attending class at NYU; they seems to forgot what happened. Everything falls right back to place when Taylor decide to text Karlie and told her to come over, Karlie didn't have to think twice about it.

 

They end up cuddling on the couch where they first made love. Taylor's head rest right above Karlie's heart and she's pretty sure that Taylor's know how fast it's beating. It beats even faster when Taylor decide to tease Karlie a little by slipping her hand under Karlie's shirt and runs her finger down Karlie's toned abs. Karlie could see Taylor smirking when she lean down to kiss her; other people would be annoy by the way she smirk, it's like she knows how to take control but Karlie loves it. It was Karlie's turn to leave marks on Taylor, her turn to tell the world that Taylor is off the market and that she's hers.

 

In the morning, Karlie is back finding her clothes while Taylor lay in the middle of her bed with nothing on. Literally nothing. So naked that Karlie just want to skip her quiz and went back to ravishing Taylor's body. She is already in her jeans and bras but she still couldn't find her shirt.

"Do you see my shirt?" Karlie asked Taylor who's now texting someone on her phone, the image of Taylor looking at her over her phone with those piercing blue eyes is enough for Karlie to start loosing all her senses.

"No?" Taylor said with a calm voice.

"Care to help?"

"Nah" She said with a smirk. Again. While Karlie is doing everything in her existence not to skip her quiz. "Just take something from my closet"

 

Karlie end up going to quiz with one of Taylor's cat sweater which leaves everyone staring at her. When she got back to Taylor apartment that night, she was waltzing around in Karlie's baby blue shirt that she couldn't find earlier.

 

**Day thirteen**

This is the first time in weeks that Karlie sleep in her own bed and it feels weird somehow. The bed feels extra cold and the room is way too quiet. She didn't went back to Taylor's apartment tonight because she have a report to finish and having Taylor around is distracting. She would either randomly straddle her and they would start make out OR she would just simply told Karlie that she doesn’t have to work but she should come cuddle with her and Karlie will just follow her like a lost puppy. Now Karlie regret not going back because this room is way too lonely.

 

She reach for her phone and her finger automatically click on to Taylor's chat log and she just start punching in the message. It's one in the morning but there's still high chance of Taylor still awake.

**_To Tay Bae <3: Are you up?_ **

Karlie hit send and wonder when did Taylor change her own contact name. She could see the bubble rise on the bottom left corner before a message arrive.

**_From Tay Bae <3: Nope, I'm still awake. Couldn't sleep._ **

**_To Tay Bae <3: Me too. I miss you._ **

**_From Tay Bae <3: I'm sending someone to pick you up._ **

**_To Tay Bae <3: But I have to go to class in the morning and then another photoshoot in the afternoon. I don't want to troubles you._ **

**_From Tay Bae <3: It's fine, I need you here with me Kar. My bed is way too big and too lonely without you. Bring some of your clothes too so you don't have to rush back to your apartment every morning when you come and stay over. You can put them in one of my drawer._ **

**_To Tay Bae <3: Okay, I'll pack._ **

**_From Tay Bae <3: Someone will be there soon. See you, love xoxo._ **

 

With that Karlie just hop off her bed and start grabbing everything that she needs before throwing it in to her bag. Taylor texted her twenty minutes later, telling her that there's a car waiting for her; Karlie just grab her bag and run.

 

**Day Thirty-Four**

_@taylorswift: Such a good sight to wake up to xo._

 

Karlie is sitting at the bed while staring at her phone while Taylor pace back and forth outside the bedroom in the living room. She's looking at Taylor's Instagram picture of her bare back facing Taylor's direction; Karlie don't know if she should be happy or be scare because this could ruin Taylor's career but Taylor doesn't seems  to care either. She could hear Taylor saying ' _I don't care'_ and _'I want everyone to know…'_ then she could hear her sigh before hanging up the phone and appears at the bedroom door.

"Hey" She said and pat the seat next to her, gesturing Taylor to come sit down next to her. Taylor sit down and Karlie immediately warp her arms around her; she could feel Taylor leaning in to her and exhale. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" She pause and close her eyes. "I just want everyone to know that I'm no longer _on the market_ like everyone keep saying. I just want to shout to the world that I'm with someone, that's I'm with you"

"I know" Karlie said as she stroke Taylor's hair.

"I don't want to hide Karlie but if you're uncomfortable with it, we could wait a while" Taylor said and look up at Karlie with glassy blue eyes. Karlie smile down at her before leaning down and kiss her.

"No, I want everyone to know. I asked you to stay remember? I'm not going to leave you. I'm with you, Taylor" Karlie said. She didn't need to say those three words but Taylor knows that Karlie loves her. She knows by the way Karlie lean down and kiss her, the way that she look at her from across the dinning table and from the way she hold her from behind when she didn't know that Taylor was awake.

 

Karlie doesn't have to say that she loves Taylor because they know. With every ounce of their being; they knows.

 

The next morning Karlie post an Instagram of Taylor and herself, laying on their bed with just the sheet covering their bodies. Taylor is still fast as sleep with her head on Karlie's shoulder and her face buried in the crook of Karlie's neck. The caption was simple because the picture itself said everything  _"@karliekloss: Good morning from Tribeca ;)"_

 

Taylor's and Karlie's management teams had a field day that day but the girls doesn't care because now they don't need to hide anymore.

 

**Day Sixty.**

Taylor's apartment is fill with Karlie's stuff. Karlie's clothes hanging in her closet and her other clothes already fill up the drawers on the other side of the walk-in closet; She particularly occupies half of it. Karlie is now in charge of groceries shopping while Taylor do the cooking and at the end of the day, they would cuddle up on the bed and watch the rerun of Grey's Anatomy. Karlie has her own set of keys so she can come and go whenever she want. At first, Karlie would go back to her apartment and stay there when Taylor is out of town for events or concert but later on, Karlie is always there when Taylor comes home. She doesn't go back to her apartment anymore and Taylor doesn't remember the last time Karlie went back to her apartment nor her inviting Karlie to move in. She just sort of did and Taylor doesn’t mind.

 

The apartment feels extra cold when Karlie is not around, especially when she has to go to other countries for her works. Karlie is gone for two weeks but never longer than that. Taylor would steal Karlie's clothes and wear it just to feel like she's here with her while she's somewhere across the world. When Karlie comes home, everything just pick up where they left off and it would feels normal again.

 

**Day Seventy-five**

Karlie's family is in town for Thanksgiving and they decide to meet up with the girls to catch up. Karlie is extra nervous but Taylor ensure her that everything is going to be fine. They meet up with Karlie's parents and her sibling at Karlie's favorite restaurant in Upper East Side; she casually stroll through the restaurant toward their table while wearing suits and high heels and holding Taylor's hand in hers. She can feel all eyes on them but she doesn't care, she's proud to call the woman in the black dress who's trailing behind her with their fingers linked together hers.

 

Her parents are supportive of her and Taylor while her siblings said they knew this is going to happen. The dinner went by smoothly and Karlie's family just fall in love with Taylor just like she did and Karlie is happy about it. She love the way Taylor keeps her hand linked with hers throughout the dinner and would give her a light squeeze from time to time like she's trying to tell Karlie that she's here with her. As the night grow by, Karlie notice how Taylor lean in to her more and more; her eyes starting to become glassy and Karlie knows that she's getting tried.

"Mom, I think we'll get going now. I have an early shoot tomorrow morning" Karlie said as she lean over and hug her parents before moving to her sisters.

"Yeah and I have meetings tomorrow as well, I should rest up" Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh then you should go home, dear. We'll drop Karlie back at her apartment, don't worry about it" Karlie's mother said with a smile. The girls just look at each other; Karlie could see Taylor's cheek turns a few shade of pink as Karlie wrap her arm around her shoulder and pull her in while Taylor immediately wraps her arms around Karlie's waist.

"It's okay mom" Karlie pause "I don't live there anymore, I'm going home with Taylor" Karlie said as her mom smile at her and nod.

 

For Karlie, it doesn't matter where she is in the world or where she's living; as long as Taylor is by her side, she will always be home.


End file.
